secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Doyle Blackwell
Appearance Doyle is built and very tall. He has bright red hair and black eyes. His hair is worn in a mohawk with shaved sides and is very messy. He has a cocky smile that can aggravate anyone and is is extremely strong. His skin color is white, but he has a tan all over his body and an extremely built upper and lower body. Many women in the show (and himself) think he is very attractive. Personality Doyle Blackwell comes across as a cocky and smartmouthed individual. Commonly refered to by his brother-in-law (Doc Saturday) as a huge child, he possesses a loud 'in your face' attitude similar to his sister's, and can be somewhat of a bad influence on Zak due to his methods and morals. Doyle can be funny and light-hearted and has a 'come what may' outlook on life. For the right price, he's willing to help his family. He is a kind person, but his orphanhood lifestyle lead him to put people on the edge of his heart, rarely becoming emotionally invested in others until he reunited with his sister approximately 2 and half decades after they were separated. Biography Van Rook's former mercenary apprentice, Doyle was first introduced in The Kur Stone:Part One. Doc Saturday made a casual comment in the same episode about what he did to Van Rook's last apprentice, insinuating that Doyle was not the first to work under the villain's wing. While working for Van Rook, Doyle is seen employing similar equipment to him including concussion grenades, a wrist blaster, a jet pack and even a face mask. Although he worked for Van Rook, he did help Zak Saturday and Fiskerton in The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes after they saved his life. He also returned "The Claw" back to Zak Saturday after he had lost it. Doyle is Drew Saturday's long lost brother (this was revealed in the episode Van Rook's Apprentice). He now works with his older sister, Drew Saturday, his brother-in-law, Doc Saturday, and his nephew, Zak Saturday. Doyle claims in one of his "stories" he once fought a man named Baron Finster, a half man/half robotic scorpion and rescued a Nagni Vatu from him. However, his story is questionable (especially to Doc). After his reckless behavior streak on a mission, Doc Saturday pays him his fee and orders him to leave. After Drew says he is not a good influence on Zak, Doyle leaves the Saturdays. Later he appears in Cryptid vs. Cryptid as the manager of Fiskerton. He came back in the episode Something in the Water because Zak invited him to do a job (catch the devil fish). Doc also invited him to live with the family again, but Doyle refused stating that he wanted to run his own show and promised to give Zak and Fiskerton something from the bounty money. In the episode Once More the Nightmare Factory, after breaking into Weird World with the rest of the Saturdays, Doyle rejoins the team and also agrees to train Zak. Also in the episode was revealed that Doyle, like Zak, likes Weird World, saying that he decided to infiltrate the castle when he heard Fisk behind the door on the show. When Doc asked why he was watching Weird World he admitted he watched it, describing it as "good TV." In the episode The Kur Guardian, he, Zak and Abbey Grey help Fiskerton find out about his Lemurian heritage. He harbors a crush on Abbey the entire episode. Doyle later asks her out at the end. In the next episode where Abbey Grey is revealed to be working for Van Rook, Doyle responds by dumping her. Upset about this information, he wants to leave again, but is convinced by Zak to stay so that he can get his revenge on Abbey. At the end of The Atlas Pin, Fisk throws the Naga Kur relic from the Airship and it breaks into pieces; Doyle secretly recovers it and tries to fix it. In Shadows of Lemuria, he finally finishes fixing it. In Kur Rising, the Saturdays are in Antarctica looking for Kur. Doyle secretly brings the Kur relic and takes it out of his bag to make sure Zak has truly defeated Kur, but the relic glows in Zak's presence. It is then that everyone knows that Kur is actually Zak. In Kur:Part One'' , Doyle, aided by Zon and Van Rook, goes looking for the missing V.V. Argost and clues about his past. In And Your Enemies Closer his search led him to the Tibetan monks who has raised Drew after they were seperated. Upon reuniting with Drew, she informs in that it was here that they lost their parents. Doyle recalls that he ended up sliding down the slope and wound up in an orphanage which lead to the way he grew up. He then reveals something startling to Drew: it was not the storm that ruined their family, but an attack from a cryptid called a Yeti. Upon finding the beast's abandoned lair, Doyle and Drew make a shocking revelation: the Yeti who attacked their family, killed their parents, caused them to be seperated and grow up in different ways is in fact Argost. Doyle is voiced by Will Friedle. Nicknames *Professor (for Doc) *Furiball, Gorilla-cat (for Fisk) *Miniman, Zakman (for Zak) *Jurassic (for Zon) '''Nicknames used once:' Littleman for Zak Furryman for Fiskerton Braingirl, Professor Babysitter for Abbey Grey Supergirl for Wadi Family *Parents (deceased) *Drew Saturday (sister) *Doc Saturday (brother-in-law) *Zak Saturday (nephew) Trivia *Doyle is the only person known to have infiltrated and escaped Weird World alone and live twice. The eight Secret Scientists that survived 11 years before the storyline were in groups of two (and the other twenty-one groups died in the mansion). *Doyle is only reckless when he knows his skill can handle the situation; otherwise he is just as careful as Doc. *Doyle is around 6 years younger than his sister, Drew. *Since Doyle is Drew's brother, that means that before marrying Doc, Drew's last name was Blackwell, but his name was changed several times so it can be argued. *The above has been stated to be true by Jay Stephens on the ToonZone forum. (You need to scroll down to near the end). *Doyle appears to be able hold his breath for an exceptionally long time. In Van Rook's Apprentice when Drew knocks off his helmet, he is able to hold his breath long enough to get the Alkali Lake monster's horn and swim up to the surface with it dragging him down. *His age is not definite (yet), but Stephens has stated that he "imagined Doyle as 28, or so".However, since Drew mentioned that her family got destroyed 27 years ago, he is actually about 31 years old. *Doyle truly has a scientific side as he has micro adhesives gloves, "juiced" Doc's microwave, and made a special chemical combo for freezing things solid. This proves that he is not just a "kicking-punching" guy. *In The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Doyle said that multiple countries have a bounty on his head. *It was also revealed that Doyle bought Zak a model of Weird World to make up for all the lost birthdays. *Overall Doyle has been one of the main characters in 22 out of 36 episodes so far. *He has the habit nicknaming everyone (see above), ironically, he hasn't nicknamed the closest person to him - Drew. *Doyle had the final words of season 2. *A running gag is Doyle's habit of nearly cursing. Usually he says something simliar, like in The Return Of Tsul'Kalu, when he says 'Aw, Shish kebab' if place of a curse word. Quotes *"This may not be the best time, but I still get paid, right?" - Doyle Blackwell to Doc *"Oh yeah, definitely no puberty going on there." - Doyle to Zak Saturday in[[Curse of the Stolen Tiger| Curse of the Stolen Tiger]] *"Hey, it's good TV!" - Doyle explaining why he watches Weird World *''"Uh...You're eleven. To tell you the truth, Fisk was a bigger competition." ''- Doyle to Zak in ''Food of the Giants'' *''"Are you humming? Are you humming?!" Doyle to Fisk in The Atlas Pin'' *"Oh great, it flies!" - Doyle in ''Kur Rising'' *''"I said 'or something!' By the way, Zak, what size jet pack do you wear?"'' - Doyle ' *"See? Not all science has to be boring..."'' - '''Doyle to Drew after freezing the Cherufe *"I told you not to go with the discount setcom provider." Doyle to Van Rook in'' Food of the Giants'' *"I was going to do this incognito thing where I pretend I had a cryptid to deliver for Grosome, but then I figure..." ''(Doyle punches the guards, knocking them out cold.) To Van Rook, dusting off his hands: "Yeah, that was easier." *"Huh right, I did run out.... and SLIMY FOR THE WIN! I'm gonna call this a good day." ''- Doyle after defeating Abbey The Return Of Tsul'Kalu *''"Follow the cryptids! STUPID!'' he turns around and checks out Abbey. You know, I'm still calling this a good day." - 'Doyle' *''"Look, I got your slimy fish monster now... oh, now that's just a weird taste."'' - Doyle in The Return of Tsul 'Kalu after being sprayed with slime by the Canvey Island Monster *''"You can talk to cryptids on the other side of the planet with your brain. I freaked on this out months ago."'' Doyle to Zak in ''War of the Crytids ''as an answer to ''I didn't mean to freak anybody out"'' *''" We lost you for about 3 minutes there, if your mom and dad hadn't got to you when they did, would have been a lot longer than that." ''Doyle to Zak after Zak is revived. *''"Two is plenty" -'' Doyle at Van Rook funeral. *''"He did, I'm better" - ''Doyle to Doc in The Kur Stone:Part One. *''"Business doesn't rip out a guy's heart and kick it around for a cheap payday." ''- Doyle in The Return of Tsul'Kalu '" *"Gah, oh, ew. Stay still you wet noodle." ''- Doyle carying the fish cryptid in The Return of Tsul'Kalu''' *''"Panda? What is wrong with you?" ''- Doyle to Grosshomme after finding out the dumpling were made with panda meat in The Return of Tsul'Kalu *''"Stiffle it, Jurrasic. We didn't come for the buffet." -''Doyle in The Return of Tsul'Kalu *''"You work for one of your old apprentices, genius." ''- Doyle to Van Rook when he offers to fight Abbey Grey in The Return of Tsul'Kalu *'"'''Huh, dreams really do come true." '''Doyle after getting his payback on Van Rook.' *'Doc': So, you caught up with the crate after you reached terminal velocity? Was this before or after the laws of physics stopped working? Doyle: Hey, any time you wanna see my terminal velocity, just ask. Doc: What? That doesn't make any-- even your threats have bad science! Drew: Okay guys, it was just a story. Let's not turn this into some pointless macho contest. Doyle: Your mom has bad science Doyle tells a story and gets interrupted by Doc. Episode 8: 'Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheight.' *''Hey, don't beat yourself up Miniman. I thought the water was bad germy, not bad evil.'' Doyle in Where Lies the Engulfer. * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Saturday family Category:Quotes